


Father's Day on Rannoch

by pearwaldorf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On fathers, and living for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day on Rannoch

The view from the living room is exactly as she pictured it when they first set foot on Rannoch. Auntie Raan sent flowers (the first from her garden) when the last nail was put in place. The house is quiet and lonely, but it’s not a home. Not yet.  
  
She puts the chunk of N7 armor up on the wall.  _Legion_. She takes the rock from her pocket and places it on the mantel.  _Shepard_. She opens the front door and gazes out at the new-old land.   
  
 _I made it, Father. And I did it on my own. Without you._  
  
\--

She sees a message from Garrus on her omnitool later that day. It’s short and to the point.  
  
 _It can’t be easy today. Thinking of you._  
  
The one she doesn’t expect is from Miranda.  
  
 _I know what it’s like to be raised by a man who was obsessed with his legacy in the world. We were both molded for that, in our own ways. After what happened on Horizon, I regret you never got that chance for closure. If you ever want to talk about it, I’m always available._  
  
She takes a deep breath, opens a drink, and starts typing.


End file.
